My love
by chloe103
Summary: After living with Itachi for months, it's time to settle and start a new life. After getting pregnant by him, he marries her, express her love. But what if Sasuke strolled along? Strong character death.
1. Chapter 1

This man took her breath away, and muttered her words. They had the same values, the same feelings for Sasuke. But, she felt something towards him...a sexual desire...a desire she never had for anyone. He made her feel like a grown woman, able to do anything. Yes, he did kidnap her...and she hated his guys at first...but he was so lonely. That may be why he did, and to study medicine of course.

He cooked for her, made a warm bed for her, made a fire for her, anything a woman should be doing. But, she wanted to give back to him. She slowly went in his room, Itachi asleep. She slowly huddled over him, her long eyelashes batting against his skin. He woke up, seeing a beautiful young woman on his bed, her arms on his torso, her large breast on his chest, her eyes filled with determination, her lips slightly open.

He watched her calmly, she keeping her head on his chest, hearing a faint heartbeat. She moaned softly, putting her whole body on top of him, her curvy rear in the air for a second. She pulled the straps up on her pink nightgown that went to her knees, turned off the light farther lighting a candle.

He found her scent alluring, those pheromones kicking in to his mood. She played with his ponytail, closing her eyes. She got up and started to go to the door. "Your not sleeping in here?" He asked, slightly confused.

She turned to him, blushing. "I'm jut sleeping in my own room..." She stuttered a bit on her words. "Are you attracted to me," He asked, sitting up. She blushed more, stepping back while playing with her fingers. "Uh-well-I-err..." She muttered, rocking on her feet.

"Or do I look too much like

my brother?" He continued. She frowned at this, tired of that question. "Do you think I'm playing you?" She asked, obviously hurt. "No, I just-" he was stopped. "I am the only woman in this whole entire world who knows the difference between you two. Everyone thinks I'm just another girl who thinks you two are cute, but I'm much more than that bad I know you know. Do you want to know why I chose you now? Because, when I was young, I was too blinded see the pain Sasukew as going through, and that my nuisance built it up. If Sasuke really cared, he wouldn't have left from the start. But, your lonely!" She pointed a finger, making him make a noise if surprise and guilt. "You have nobody, nobody who knows how it feels to have nobody to care. I do, too! Naruto cared for me and made a promise to bring Sasuke, but it slowly faded and we parted. Nobody even noticed I was gone..." She dropped to her knees in sadness.

"I chose you, because we understand each other. We resonate together, and I..." She stopped and bit her lip, standing. He let it stay silent for a few seconds to see if she was going to say something, so he said, "Are sure your not seeking a relation in another Uchiha, because my little brother rejected you?" He asked calmly.

She shot her head to him. "We've been living together for months, so this attraction we have for each other was sure to happen. But, is this truly something we share? Or just an illusion you want to play so you could e with my brother...?" He asked, sitting up fully.

"No, that's no true! I came to truly care for you..." Tears flowed down her eyes, as she stood up again. "If we even become enemies tomorrow, are you going to lay with me ,or are we going to freeze to death?" He laid back down. She breathed faster, walking slowly toward his bed.

She laid down beside him, her cheek on his hit chest. It was valentines day...she wanted to thank him by pleasuring him...but she was a virgin, and didn't want to make any mistakes.

Her breathing was quick as he sat up. He lightly placed fingers through her hair, and pressed his forehead to hers. "Itachi..." She closed her eyes, blushing. He looked into her eyes, both of them filled with desire and sensation.

He softly kissed her, their tongues dancing and pleasuring with each other. She moaned, as he trailed his hand down her waist, thing at her nightgown. The straps loosened, making it fall down her body to reveal a tank top. He lightly put butterfly kissed down her neck, making her moan loudly in pleasure. He raised her body by grabbing her thighs and pressed her body onto his.

He shifted a hand under her tank top, making her groan in surprise. Another hand felt her stomach and soft curves. Now, after taking off her tank top, she straddled open her legs while her underwear was on. He took off her bra and pressed his body against hers, her hands combing through his hair.

She tugged at his pants, making him quickly pull it off with ease. Her underwear was thrown to the ground softly.

"Itachi..."

"Yes..."

"I...don't want you to be alone anymore...you will have me." She panted, a small smile on her face. His face was filled with surprise and a hint of happiness. 'Thank you...' He thought, feeling inside her with his fingers. He out her body in front of him, both of them sitting up. He felt inside her one last time, then entered her. She moaned loudly, making him feel regretful.

"Itachi..." She moaned, as he grabbed her waist then trailed waist to her large rear when he went faster. She screaming at this point, and he was grunting with pleasure. He went even faster, losing control of himself. She called his name...making him snap out if it ad pull out if her.

Cum mixed with a swirl if blood oozed out of her, making him look in guilt and fear. She sat up slowly and weakly, embracing him. "Itachi...we're not lonely..."


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura was quiet...everything was quiet today. She stayed in her room, holding the pregnancy tester. She slowly turned it to see her results. The tester dropped from her hand, and a soft gasp released from her lips. How could she tell him? He'd shun her forever, and probably kick her out.

She slowly walked to him, while he was cooking. She murmured his name, which caught his attention. "Are you ok? Are you sick?" He felt her forehead. "Itachi...I'm...p-pregnant." It felt as embarrassing as if she was saying it to her father. He looked at her, stopping his concentration on cooking. He felt guilty, taking away a girl's virginity.

"Please...don't leave. I was afraid you would leave me. Don't, it's my fault I'm pregnant." She cried. He hugged her, being careful near her stomach even though it has only been a week since they've had sex. "I won't leave you...forgive me, Sakura..." He grasp her camisole, digging his face into her shoulder.

"Ow..." She said in fatigue. "Your muscles are stiff, Sakura. He helped her to her bed. "I'll be back, please don't do anything rash." He put on his cloak. "What do you mean by that!?" She pouted. "Stay here." He touch her hair one last time, and left.

Itachi came back going back inside Sakura's room. He had books mostly, but he put a few grocery bags down on the table that contained food. The food he cooked he put in the fridge to be used as leftovers. "At the library?" She asked, feeling her flat stomach. He nodded, coming from the bathroom with a t-shirt and capris on. He pulled up a chair beside her bed and read a book-on pregnancy. "Are you serious?" She sat up, but was only told to lie back down. "No!" She shouted, but he took no offense. She was just moody, which he already read off of.

"Sakura, cooperate." He said calmly, storing up a lot of patience. She laid back down this time. Instead of asking questions, he lifted her shirt a put a hand on her stomach. "Are your breasts tender?" He asked, not wanting to violate her privacy. "My what?" She asked, wanting to hear him again for fun. "Your breasts, these." He put a hand on his chest, then settled his elbow back on the arm rest. She blushed, a smile appearing on her face. "A little bit." She pressed her hands on them a little, wincing. He stared, noticing they've enlarge over the past week.

"You have been feeling sick over the past week." He thought aloud. She lowered her head in discomfort and lied down. "I wonder how it'd look like." She looked up at the ceiling, imagining a beautiful baby with a scruff of black hair. "I wish it would have pink hair, but it won't." She thought, thinking of the beautiful baby. "It may look a lot like you." She smiled to herself. "Me, not Sasuke, correct?" He asked. She glared at him.

"Don't ruin the moment." She rolled her eyes. He chuckled softly, sitting down beside her and kissing her on the lips softly. She moaned softly, him being carful around her stomach. He rubbed a warm hand on her belly, then on her waist. She closed her eyes and relaxed, moaning softly every now and then as he massaged her.

She pulled him into a soft kissed, engulfed in his love.

"Alright, Itachi, my man!" Deidara slapped him on the back. Sakura decided to cook dinner, since his friends were here. "And I might say, your a lucky fellow..." Itachi shot a death glare toward Hidan. Sakura frowned, her back turned away.

She heard them muttering and laughing, making her turn. "What are you boys talking about?" She set the table. "Oh, nothing, Sakura-chan." Deidara answered with a sly smirk. She rolled her eyes as everyone came over to eat.

She didn't eat her food, only picked at it. "So, Sakura, came up with any names for the child?" Sasori asked. Sakura looked to him with a frown. They weren't off to a good start, but they were trying. "Sakura, your food is quite delicious." Konan complimented. She smiled in thanks. Leader ate silently, staring at her belly every bow and then.

Sakura looked queasy and stiff, which he noticed. "Sakura, are you all right?" Leader asked. She nodded with an uneasy smile. Itachi ate his food silently, listening to his friends speak. "Excuse me," she said, leaving the loud table. She rushed to the bathroom, throwing up. Pain got up and walked away, not exuding himself. He opened the door to the bathroom, asking if she was alright. "Yes, I'm fine." She stood, flushing the toilet.

When she sat up and looked at him, he felt a thrill through his spine. She brushed her hair away from her face, him leaning close to her lips, his breath against hers. She pulled back a little, but he had an arm on her waist. Her breathing quickened, feeling guilt and danger. Until, his lips softly touched hers. "Is she alright?" Itachi asked, watching them carefully. "You'd better let her rest." He turned to him, leaving the bathroom. His eyes turned to Sakura, a hint of interrogation and suspicion.

"What did he do, or what was he trying to do?"

"Nothing..."

"Be honest, because I know."

"...He did nothing!"

"Your lying."


	3. Chapter 3

"He...kissed me." She stuttered, holding him. "Don't do anything. Don't say a thing either." She instructed. He chuckled softly, getting back to the table. He shot glances at Leader, hoping he wouldn't do anything rash. "Does this mean you guys may get married?" Sasori asked. Sakura blushed at this conversation. "He has to! It's wrong for a man to do it with a girl and leave her hanging with a child, hm." Deidara answered, Itachi and Sakura shot a weird glance toward Deidara and Hidan laughed loudly. "And they're lovebirds, so it may all work out." Konan said. "I thought Sakura had a thing for Sasuke." Leader commented. "I sort of agree." Sasori said. The table became quiet, Sakura clenching her fork tightly. Itachi was examining Sakura, but he felt the same way.

Everyone left, leaving the house quiet. "He kissed you." He muttered. She sadly looked away, regretful for not screaming. "What did you expect me to do?" She snapped, being defensive. "I'd expect you to say something, or call me." He didn't look up at her as he put food in leftover bins.

She frowned, "I pulled back as far as I could." She lied. She only thought of leader as a distant friend, whom complimented her food. She hated he kissed her, but it was so alluring. "Your lying." He passed her. "No, I'm not! Why are you getting so offensive!? Is it about what they said about Sasuke?" Sakura asked, frustrated. He ignored her, going upstairs. He was extremely pissed off.

She went in in his room, tapping a foot. "Are you jealous?" She crossed her arms over her purple sleepshirt and gray tights. He laid in his bed, and turned away from her after turning off the light. "Your not sleeping until you tell me!" He sat on top of him, putting her hands on his chest to support her. He fixed his shirt, and tied to go to sleep. "What's up!? Why aren't you talking to me?" She asked, trying to get the kiss off his mind by being playful. "Do me a favor," he said up, closing in close to her lips. She leaned in to kiss him, but he pressed a finger over his lips.

"If anyone ever touches you in a way, I'll make sure I come to your aid." He hugged her close, being careful around her stomach. "Ok..." She smiled softly.

Sakura woke up, doing her usual morning retching. She came back, seeing a bouquet of roses and breakfast near her bed. She gasped happily, smiling. He was still setting it up, and turned when he felt her presence. "I haven't really gotten to celebrate Valentina's day with you, haven't I?" He plastered a small smile on his face. She ran to and jumped on top of him, laughing happily. He quietly smiled, holding her to balance her.

Her stomach was still flat and she still looked young and petite. But, that will all change in a few weeks of her trimester. She imagined it...getting married probably...a beautiful child...growing old. She cried of this thought softly in his shoulder, and he knew exactly why. She was getting older.

She are quietly, sharing her food with him. She gently placed the roses on her nightstand, and thanked him. This blankly started as a mutual attraction, and now they loved each other. Things weren't too quick, but she was trying to keep up.

As he cleaned the dishes, she thought about their affair a few weeks ago. 'He was clean, his tongue wasn't anywhere on me. But, he did like my butt...he kept his hands in it. Also, when we kiss he grabs my waist then my butt Naughty, naughty!' Sakura smiled at the thought.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked, and when she laid his eyes on him in contact he smiled. She looked away, blushing. "I could go get groceries..." Sakura smiled. He looked weary, but nodded. She left with ease, and went to Konoha.

Weeks later:

"Itachi, I'll be back..." She was literally leaning back in posture, her stomach bulging. She was growing her hair, which reached her past her shoulders now. She happily walked through the forest, quickly hiding when hearing voices. She decided to go through the front entrance of the hot springs, where you get ready. She took her clothing off, and wrapped a towel around her body. She should be with Itachi, but she needed this time to herself.

Her breast were becoming huge, smaller then Tsunade but way larger than Hinata. They weren't too big, but not small at all either. She turned her head, swearing she heard Sasuke's name.

Then again.

"I shouldn't be thinking of him..." She said softly to herself. "Do you mind if I sit here with you?" A deep voice said. She nodded, the mist blocking her view. She was naked, the towel around her neck. It could be Itachi...of course it was! His eyes could see through the mist.

"I know it's you..." She cooed, swimming over to him. She pressed herself on top of him, giggling softly.

"Who? What are you-"

"Don't play games with me. It's you, Itachi. You've came to check up in the baby, haven't you?" Sakura laughed, kissing him. She pulled back, seeing cold, resentful black eyes. Pale skin...short hair..."Sasuke!" She screamed, backing away and wrapping a towel around her.

He stood up, naked and all, putting a towel around him. "Sakura..." He activated his sharingan, and saw a fetus in her stomach. He scrunched his fists, Sakura backing away onto someone. She turned seeing a man with orange hair, and another with silver hair. "Where you think your going?" Suigetsu asked. She backed away, holding her stomach in pain. "Let me go!" She said, as she was carried away.

"Itachi!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Where am I? Take me back!" She screamed, looking to see herself outside, tied up to a tree. She was in robes, not a towel anymore. She looked, seeing Sasuke quietly resting, his arms crossed behind his head. "Let me go, Uchiha!" She glared down at him. He looked at her not caring what she said.

"Not until you tell me what's going on, Haruno." He loosened her robe, looking down to her stomach. "It's none of your business." She looked away, angry. "Who's child is this?" He asked, pointing a kunai toward her belly. "Mine, not yours!" She snapped.

"I'd watch your tone, Haruno. Remember who's tied up, and who has the weapon." His eyes narrowed. She looked directly at him, unafraid. "You kill me or my child, you go to hell." She said. He rolled his, not believing in God or Heaven or Hell. "I have you here because you have information on Itachi, don't you? Supposedly, this is his child in your womb." He crossed his arms. "I won't tell you..." She felt uneasy when he placed a hand on her stomach, then his head.

"If you don't tell me, I'll have to find the both of you for myself. How long were you pregnant?" He stood back. "A month." She answered, pouting while rearranging her robe. "8 months. I'll find you, Haruno. You'd best move on your two feet. You may tell Itachi that, too. Because when I find you, I'll end his life." He glared, making her cringe in fear.

She didn't believe him at all, but the way he emphasized earned bonus points. She looked down thinking, beads of sweat rolling down her chin. "Sasuke-" he was gone. She looked, him nowhere to he found.

He promised her.

Sakura walked, her legs going weak. How long has it been? She was worried about Itachi, so she rushed her pace. She was still suspicious, hoping it was a dream. She came home, nobody there. It was silent.

She went upstairs, seeing Itachi looking out the window.

"Itachi-"

"Where were you?"

"At the hot springs..."

"For four days?"

"I-I-"

"What happened?" He was extremely pissed.

"Nothing, I just-"

"You just what?" He threatened, walking up to her. She took a few steps back.

"I don't want to say..." She couldn't, for him and her child's protection.

"You were with someone else?"

"No! I...it was..."

"Tell. Me." He was scrunching his fists. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"No..."

"TELL ME!"

"It was Sasuke!" She screamed. He stood back, walking around to clear his mind.

"I was at the hot springs and a man sat with me. I-I thought it was you and..."

"And you what?"

"I kissed him...but it was Sasuke..."

He stopped pacing, and paced up to her. "I didn't know!" She yelled. He grabbed her by the collar and threw her. She covered her face, him beating her with his own fists. "Why would it be me!?" He grabbed her by her hair, lifting her. "You did it on purpose, didn't you?" He looks her in the eye, then threw her again. She sat up, coughing up blood. He punched and slapped her, and when she dropped he kicked her harshly in the back. "Stop, stop please!" She wailed loudly, crying.

"No..." She thought of what could happen. She ran away, scared of what the fierce man could do. He was calm, but when she told him about the kiss with Pain his temper was riding. There's no telling what he'd do with her.

She ran her way to the Akatsuki base, knocking on the entrance. She was crying when Zetsu opened the door, making him raise a brow. He let her in and shut the door behind him.

"Please, let me stay..." She caught her breath. "What's with you, Sakura?" Sasori asked, Deidara grunting in worry. "I can't go back..."she closed her eyes as tears fell. "Did Itachi do something?" Pain came in, listening. "I don't want him too." She looked at Pain as he sat by her. "What happened?" Deidara asked, setting down the cards.

"I went to the hot springs without Itachi, and a man came to sit by me. I couldn't see his face but it looked a lot like Itachi...and I kissed him..." Pain's brow furrowed. "But, it turned out to be Sasuke! And then I was taken away and unconscious for four days...I don't want to go back to Itachi because I'm afraid he'd hurt me...he has a surprisingly temperament I haven't seen but could feel..." She sighed after explaining. "You could stay as long as you like." Leader answered, and left.

'I feel most comfortable with Deidara, because he doesn't seem to have a love interest with me (probably) so I'll just sleep in his dorm.' Sakura thought. "Deidara, can I sleep with you?" Sakura asked. He was concentrating on the game, but then looked at her. "Yeah, sure, Sakura-chan." He said, and focused again.

Sasori's eyebrow twitched, then he said, "Deidara? Are you sure it's a good choice to sleep with someone that's, you know, a horrible artist and loud?" Sasori asked in annoyance. "Deidara seems to not have a love interest in me, so I'd rather be with him because I trust him." Sakura smiled.

Sasori didn't answer, rolling his eyes.

"Deidara, scoot over, please..." Sakura laid down, using his shirt and Konan's pair of tights to sleep in. Deidara snored, and Sakura did a little, too. Sakura woke up at 3:00, hearing noises from Sasori's side if the room. She saw he wasn't in bed, so she got up and opened the door to his large closet. It was huge, showing files and puppet parts categorized by age, type, etc.

She heard a thumping noises, making her venture more. She saw a small room, the door open. Safe gasped, feeling the need to throw up. Sasori...was testing sexual counterparts on a puppet. "Sasori?" Her vision blurred, making her rub her yes and shake his head. She saw he was working at a desk. She must be dreaming.

"Hey, Sakura." He didn't look up at her, he just noticed her from the corner of her eye because of the pink hair and curiosity. "Your making a puppet of me?" She asked, looking to see a puppet with a head of pink hair.

"Oh, that reminds me, I need to do a few measurements..." He stood with a tape measure. "You've asked me to so one for a while, so I thought I'd do one for you now." He said, holding her hips.

He slowly took them off, but she held them up and asked, "What are doing?" She pouted. "I'm taking your measurements." He put his hands over hers to reassure her. She sighed, and let him pulled down her pants. He took the measurement, then tried to start a conversation. "You and Itachi?" He bent down, running a hand down her leg. "Yes?" She looked down, keeping contact with him.

He put a hand under her rear, and took a measurement. "There isn't any problems, are there?" He looked at her for a quick second, then sat her down to measure her whole leg, raising it up. She put on her pants, then answered, "Not that I can think of." She said.

He raised her shirt, measuring her stomach. She took off her shirt, and let him weigh her bust. "Sakura, might I say, you body is for for being a puppet." He trailed in arm down her waist. "What are you trying to say?" Sakura said, putting her clothes back on. "Your body is a beauty, it must be praised. Has Itachi ever done you right?" He licked her skin softly.

She shuddered, hiding her stomach. "That's...my business..." She said, him feeling her breasts and stomach, licking her skin. "Your saying Itachi's treatment is better than mine?" He whispered in her ear, tightening his grasp on her large chest as he dug a hand under her shirt and rubbed her stomach.

"N-no...Sasori, stop..." She pulled away, running off. She closed the behind her, locking it so that he couldn't get out. 'Thats what he gets...' She thought as she laid back in bed. How could he? What if someone saw? She hugged close to Deidara as he slept, because he was really the only company she had.

He woke up and turned away from her, scratching his butt. "Ew..." She thought, making him roll his eyes. She told Deidara what happened, whispering close in his ear. "Really?" He looked toward the door in curiosity. "Without Itachi here, I'm doomed." Sakura felt squeamish, holding on to Deidara's arm between her breasts.

"You locked him in there?" He laughed. She put a hand over his mouth. "Ssh! He can still hear you." She sat him down, then cuddled close to him. "Someone could be listening at the door...I hear footsteps." Sakura shivered. Her got up quickly, and opened the door.

"Nobody is here." He looked, then shut the door quickly. "What is it!?" She asked, as he quickly jumped on top of her and huddled the covers over them. "I'm pregnant, remember! Watch out, Deidara..." She said angrily.

"Shush! You don't want to get caught, do you!?" He asked, the bed creaking as they moved upon each other. Her trying to break free and him holding her down. "Ow!" She yelped, as he accidentally put an elbow o her chest. "Whoops, my bad." He smiled cheesily (i made that word up, its a form of sheepishly) as she held her tender breast.

"What happened?" She whispered in his ear. "Leader was right out there, just walking down the hall..." Deidara said, creeped out. "Okay-" a knock on the door was heard. "It's him..." Sakura bit her nails. Deidara shushed her and acted like he was asleep.

"Deidara, what are you doing up?" Leader busted in the door, scaring the two. "I know your awake, so answer." Leader went by their bed. "Oh, hey, leader. Is there something wrong?" Deidara sat up, Sakura acting as if she was sleep. "Is she awake also?" He asked, brushing a hand on her shoulder. "Nah, I don't think so...good night." Deidara laid back down, in the complete darkness. "Where's Sasori?" Leader turned to his bed. 'Does this man have night vision or something!?' Sakura thought.

"I don't know, probably in his work room." Deidara yawned. "Why is it so loud in here, then?" He asked. "I don't know, it isn't me." Deidara's voice shook a bit. "Give me Sakura." He reached for Sakura, but she woke up and backed away. "No, no...I'm fine." She laughed softly. "I'm coming back in here to check. I don't want to hear any noise..." Pain looked at them weirdly then left.

'Sakura was having sex with Deidara, and what I've seen she has a thing with Sasori. This is some new for Itachi...'


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura left that morning, saying she had to get back to her home. She was frightened, but when she got there nobody was home, except her.

Itachi walked around the forest, looking for her. Nowhere, and he was greatly worried on the inside. He went by the base, everyone still asleep. "Itachi, can I talk to you?" Leader asked. He nodded, so they went outside and sat down on a rock. "You must be looking for Sakura." He said, looking at him. Itachi nodded, kicked the grass with his foot. "She was here, but left early. But, you won't be happy with what I saw and heard from her." Leader was just looking to start stuff...Itachi noticed that, but he listened.

"Sakura told us she was at the hot springs, and a man came to sit with her. She thought it was you surprising her, and kissed him. But, it was your younger brother." Leader watched his reaction. He was still listening, just looked a bit unstable. "Also, when she stayed, Sasori's hands were up her shirt and all over her body. Then, by hearing the sounds by the door, Sakura and Deidara were having sex." Leader felt a bit uncomfortable of the language he was using, but he was truthful. Itachi didn't gasp or have an emotional breakdown, but he jut sat there and had his eyes on the ground, his tears rolling from his eyes softly.

He wasn't sobbing or making any noise but silence. Leader actually felt more worried than he would have usually felt, because he never saw Itachi cry. He cared for her so much, because he didn't even cry when he killed his parents or left his little brother.

Itachi fell back to square 1, lonely again. He truly won't ever have anyone. He made his way home, going upstairs to his room. He saw someone laying in Sakura's room, so he checked. It was her.

She was asleep deeply, and wouldn't want to wake her anytime soon. "Itachi?" She yawned stretching. He didn't say anything, but left her room. His feelings were truly hurt, to the point where he couldn't speak. Sakura always loved his brother, and other members of the Akatsuki.

"What's up with you?" Sakura asked. He quietly laid down, not listening. "I wasn't here for a while because I was at the base." Sakura answered, rolling her eyes. "So, what's wrong?" She asked more loudly. No answer, but all he did was get up and pass by her.

"Itachi! What's with you!? What have I've done to you!? I don't have anytime for your foolishness, I'm pregnant for God's sake!" She screamed, becoming moody and frustrated. He stopped, scrunching his fists. She noticed, making her take a step back. She remembered her daydream of this; him beating her. She shook the thought out, and focused on what was really going on.

"Foolishness? What happened when you were gone? At the hot springs? With Sasori and Deidara?" He slowly turned, feeling like throwing a temper at her. "What are you talking about?" Her voice shook, not wanting to tell him. He nodded, then walked off. "No, you stop! I don't know why you have an attitude with me! There are reasons why I didn't come, and I'm not sharing!" She shouted again.

He turned towards her, "Then what happened at the Hot Springs? I want the full story." He said. "You know! Who told you!? And anyway I thought it was you! Like hell I'd want your brother! He kidnapped me, for four days! I was unconscious the whole time! And with Sasori!? I ran, he was putting his hands on me! Not the other way around! And Deidara, nothing happened! I chose to sleep with Deidara because he doesn't like me and only a friend! Where the hell did you hear your shit from!?" She shouted. "That's not what I was told." He said calmly.

"Oh, so you don't believe me!?"

"Sakura-"

"No, you went to the base and someone spoke to you!? I dot care who it is, it's that you've gotten mad at me for lies and you believed it and you didn't come to me first!" She starred to cry angrily.

"Listen-"

"No, I've heard enough! You can't even trust me and I'm carrying your son! Are you having an affair with anyone!?"

"No. Listen to me-"

"No, you listen to me! If you love leader better than me you can go right ahead because I'm done-" she fell to the floor, blood filling her mouth. Her cheek was beginning to swell and bruise, tears falling from her eyes.

"Will you listen now!?" He yelled, making her jump. She cried, lying curled in a ball on the floor. "I don't even want to say anything anymore..." He said, stressed. He looked down at her, feeling guilty of what he'd done.

"Sakura, please. Don't leave like that. I apologize." He said, lending a hand. She slapped it away, not wanting to even look at him. Her knees were wobbly while se tried her best to stand. "Never in my life has anyone ever slapped me, especially a man..." She said, her voice shaking sadly. "If this is going to keep up, then-" Itachi tried to say something, but she cut him off.

"I want an abortion!" She screamed, walking out the house and slamming the door. She hid her face, walking through the forest quickly. She went straight to the base, and straight in the bathroom there.

"What's wrong?" Deidara knocked on the door. "Leave me alone!" She shouted, and she she heard another knock she threw something at the door. She didn't want this child at all, and she felt like stabbing it. She was getting to the point where her belly was getting bigger, weighing on her back.

"Sakura, come out the bathroom." Leader said, which she did, but rushed past him angrily and slammed the door to Deidara's room. Leader felt guilty enough, so he left the scene. Deidara went in her room, closing the door behind him. "What's up? Did Itachi...oh my gosh..." He saw her cheek swollen and bruised, blood leaking out her mouth.

He led her to a first aid, and told her to rinse her mouth out. He went in the living room to tell everyone, making lots of noise stir. He instructed her to put on pajamas, and come out here with us. She did, a band-aid on her cheek. She sat in a spot right in between Deidara and Konan.

"Sakura, are you ok?" Sasori asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." She sounded a bit sarcastic, nodding her head slowly. People started to ask plenty of questions, making her stand in annoyance. "Now, I have a question for you! Yes, everyone in here! Who told!? Who made up lies to make this happen to my face, because I'm not laughing! It's not funny at all, and whoever did lied towards Itachi. He came here looking for me, and somebody told." Sakura entered anger mode, getting loud and infuriated.

"Because if nobody says anything, then we all have to stay in here. Sorry, should've not been nosy or kept your mouth closed." She walked around, starting to close the surrounding doors. "Because, now, I told him I want an abortion! That was the last thing I said to him before leaving and coming here. I didn't come here to hang, I came here to find who told. I thought we were all friends here, but I thought wrong. I couldn't care less if it was Leader, my friend Deidara, or even Tobi, because I'm finding out today." Sakura sat back down, waiting for an answer.

"Who did it? Who made my life miserable?" Sakura asked, looking around. Everyone was still taking in her words, never expecting that from her. Leader was nervous, because he knew everyone would hate him.

"Ok, Deidara where were you today?" Sakura asked. "Here, but asleep." He answered, shaking at her aura. "Konan?" Sakura asked. "Asleep." Konan said. "Tobi?" Sakura turned to him. "Asleep..." He was frightened, shivering and staying far away from her. "Kisame?" Sakura asked. "'Sleep." He answered.

"Who was awake?"

"I was." Leader said boldly.

"So, you did it?" Sakura looked hurt. He nodded, acting as f he didn't care. It was quiet, everyone surprised. "I thought i could trust everyone here. Thank you all for being great friends. I guess having a child or being near any of you, including Itachi, was my best choice. Story of my life..." She said, getting up and going in Deidara's room, slamming the door.

If anyone of you have anything you want me to add or do in a next chapter, tell me! Let your thoughts cole alive in this fic!

- Chloe


	6. Chapter 6

She left the doctor's office, carrying the sacred two pills. The two that would get it out of her. She came back to the base, Itachi there. She ignored him, sitting at the dinner table with a few others.

Deidara was just silently working on a project, and Sasori reading. Kisame was silently drinking, Itachi across from him. Leader was sitting there, so it was quiet. Very quiet. Sakura held the small container that contained the pills to collapse the child. "Sakura..." Deidara muttered, knowing what was happening. He felt horrible, all of them did. There was a whole bunch of awkwardness. Sasori was grabbing on Sakura; Leader lied and told Itachi Deidara and Sakura had sex but they didn't; Itachi slapped Sakura; Sakura shouted she wanted an abortion; Leader kissed Sakura, etc.

Sakura burst into tears, confused. Everyone stayed silent, not knowing how to comfort a woman. Well, Itachi sort of knew, but he didn't want to get yelled at. Truly, he wanted the child and thought that they should've had an agreement first.

"Sakura, you don't have to do this..." Deidara in between her and Itachi. "Well, I'm not going to carry a child by myself." Sakura countered, still mad about yesterday. "Give it to an orphanage." Sasori offered. "I don't want to even _have_ it. I'm over it, I don't want it anymore." She set the pills down, stressed. Itachi looked at her for a quick second, then went back to reading.

Itachi was back to his normal self. The usual, lonely Itachi. Sakura was back to being a mean bitch, because she was more kind before. Itachi was more open and happy, he even managed to blush sometimes. But, now there wasn't in spark in the Akatsuki anymore. Itachi came over because his house wasn't properly ready for the cold weather, because it was leaking and becoming humid.

Everyone thought about celebrating holidays and their marriage, but probably Sakura and Deidara would be together. Itachi was thinking of getting a new house, a dog, and have the child. He wasn't wanting to wait on his brother anymore. He needed Sakura, and to live his life.

Sakura left the table, going in the bathroom. Itachi followed, knocking on the door. "Come in," she expected Deidara, but instead got her ex. "What do you want?" She rolled her eyes in exhaust, sitting back down on the counter.

"What do you want me to do?" He shut the door, and walked towards her. "Nothing..." She lowered her head. "You don't know how it feels to have an abortion." Tears fell from her eyes. "I don't want you to have one. Do you regret having my child?" He asked.

"No, I just don't want all of this stress...I'm not ready..." She sobbed, him putting a hand on her back. "Your ready." He said, making her stop her sobs and look up. "No, Itachi. You don't understand all of this pressure I went through. I can't do this..." She stood, and went toward the door. "Your giving up?" He sounded hurt.

"It's the only thing left for me to do-" she was cut off by him.

"Who are you, now? The Sakura I know wouldn't give up. Our child is in your womb, and you should be proud of it. I surely am, and I'd have another with you because I love you. If I'd do anything for you, can't you return the favor?" Itachi asked, pulling her close to him. Sakura started to cry again, but softly pushed away from him.

"Itachi, you remember what you said a month ago? You may be right. We'll return like nothing happened. That may be best. Itachi, we're finished" She shook her head, then left.

Sakura went in the bathroom, trimming her hair to its usual shape. She found a black shirt to put on with gray tights and ankle socks. She put her hair up in a ponytail, then jumped in Deidara's bed.

He wasn't in yet, which made her straddle her legs while on her stomach, having the whole bed to herself. She then noticed how Sasori got out when she locked him in the closet, probably using iron sand.

Deidara and Sasori were in their bathroom brushing their teeth, then came to go to sleep. Sakura scooted over, so Deidara had room to lay down. Sakura was trying to read, but couldn't see well.

She put the pills on Deidara's nightstand, reaching over him, her chest on his.

They had their lamps on, Sasori reading, and Deidara, like always, making art and talking to Sakura. "You still don't want to give it up for adoption?" Deidara asked. She shrugged, confused on what to do.

He put an ear to her stomach, fascinated. She smiled, hearing it's vibrations, it's breath, it's heart. The baby's pulse throbbed and beat in her womb, she listening happily. Deidara comfortably laid down, listening to her stomach. "Hey, Sasori! Come check this out!" Deidara called. Sasori sighed and came over, climbing on the bed to her stomach. It even rattled his teeth.

It was so healthy, so full. "It's beautiful." Sasori said, surprised. "It's the most beautiful piece of art I've ever saw." Sasori was rubbing her stomach softly. Deidara looked at him with a 'Really?' face, rolling his eyes.

"Listen to it, too." Deidara listened. "It's so quick, each beat is different. Like my art." Deidara said. Sasori gave him a silent glare, then kept rubbing her stomach. Sakura was still set to getting rid of it. "I'm still sure about getting rid of it." She said, relaxing to their touch. "You know what? We're going to take you to get an ultrasound." Deidara said, getting under the covers. Sasori went back to his bed and read.

Sakura crossed her arms, glaring at Deidara. She wanted nothing to do with that child.

Sakura pulled on a beige turtle neck, and skinny black pants with brown boots. She combed her hair, putting a black headband on and walking outside. "And why am I going again?" Sakura walked to the bus and sat in a seat with Deidara.

"To get an ultrasound! And someone is gonna be there to see you." Deidara said, sitting beside her. Sakura was tugging at her clothing near her chest, because it was getting awfully tight. "Deidara have you noticed I gained a few pounds?" Sakura asked, holding her breasts which her heavily developing over time. Her body was still petite, but by some time, she'd look like a grown woman. She was gaining some weight in her thighs and a bit in her waist but mostly on her chest.

Deidara looked at her chest, blushing. "N-Not at all..." He looked away.

They made their way in the office, seeing someone talking to the clerk. He turned, making Sakura slightly roll her eyes. Itachi. "I think Itachi should be here for you, so I invited him." Deidara noticed the tension. "Mmhm." Sakura crossed her arms.

"Could you notice?" Sakura asked. Both looked at her. They shook their heads, lying. "Good..." She sighed. She heard her name called, making them follow. Sakura changed into the hospital gown, and sat in the bed. "How many weeks pregnant?" The doctor asked. "13." She said.

"Good, good. That's a great time to hear an ultrasound." Sakura laid down, and relaxed. She didn't know what the doctor was doing, but she heard a steady heartbeat. She started to sob softly, feeling regret and guilt.

The doctor left to run tests, so she sat up and sobbed softly to herself. 'That was the most beautiful music I've ever heard...' She thought happily. "Did you come back to your senses now? Or do you still want the abortion?" Itachi asked.

"I think that you don't know how it feels to be a single pregnant woman, and the choices I have to make," Sakura was crying, so she talked a bit slowly. Itachi leaned in, his chin resting on his palm. He nodded in coherence as she spoke.

"I need time to think, because I don't know if I want an abortion or if I don't." She said. "I don't want you to get one." He countered. She shot a glare, him just looking at her as if it didn't do anything to him.

"I don't know yet it isn't something you just decide." She said, obviously annoyed. "Do you want an abortion?" He asked. "I. Don't. Know." Sakura enunciated. In her heart she really didn't want one. Her child was too precious for her, and she couldn't let go.


End file.
